La luna jamás será del sol
by Thia017
Summary: En una noche de luna llena un hombre melancólico deja vagar sus pensamientos, desde la luna hasta el sol.


La luna jamás será del sol.

Eran ya pasadas las once de la noche, se suponía que debía estar sumergido en la lectura y comprensión de los documentos sobre su escritorio, pero su mente no estaba en su despacho con él; no, su mente había volado muy lejos, a aquel pequeño departamento de Chicago en el que se encontraba ella.

Había intentado –por un buen rato– concentrarse en su trabajo, pero había sido inútil. Releyó más de tres veces la misma página y, al terminarla, se sorprendió al descubrir que no había entendido una sola palabra. Se reprendió e intentó hacer que sus responsabilidades fueran más fuertes que su melancolía, pero no pudo, no esa noche. Así que se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Reclinó el hombro contra el marco, descansó el lado izquierdo de su frente contra el frío cristal y levantó la mirada al cielo, dejando que su pensamiento vagara libremente. Que llegara hasta ella. Sin ataduras.

No había ningún rastro de nubes. Las estrellas titilaban y la luna llena –resplandeciente y hermosa– consumaba un espectáculo digno de ser contemplado por cualquier amante de la belleza natural, algún poeta en buscaba inspiración o, en su caso, un corazón roto y triste.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que la había visto. Había contado más de veintisiete días, con todas sus horas. Sabía que estaba bien, –la cuidaba aun estando lejos–, pero ¡Dios, cuánto la echaba de menos! Añoraba sus sonrisas, sus ocurrencias, su torpeza. Deseaba verla, charlar con ella, escucharla reír; pero no podía. Todavía no.

Aun con la mente lejos de su cuerpo, siguió observando la luna. Dejó que sus ojos se engancharan a su belleza. Y de pronto comenzó a sentirse algo tonto y cursi al darse cuenta de lo mucho que aquella brillante esfera hacía que pensara en ella. Sin advertirlo comenzó a compararlas. Ambas eran libres y hermosas. Ambas podían embrujar hasta el más cauto de los corazones. Podías no saber su historia, pero una sola mirada lograba hacerte desear desvelar todos sus secretos. Su presencia tenía una especie de imán que hacía imposible no acercarte a ella, contemplarla… amarla. Al menos a él le había sucedido así. Habían bastado un par de minutos para hacerlo admirarla y, con la convivencia diaria se había perdido completamente en ella.

Llevó una mano hacia el cristal e intentó tocar el argentino disco. En eso también se parecían. Tantas veces la había tenido tan cerca, pero jamás había logrado acariciarla. Había intentado robar con sus dedos roces fugaces de su piel, pero jamás había alcanzado a tener el valor de tomar su rostro entre las manos y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. La respetaba demasiado. La quería demasiado. Podía asustarla, podía… en realidad, no lo había hecho porque no era lo suficientemente valiente y temía su rechazo. Había tenido un par de oportunidades, y había visto en sus ojos un ligero brillo que lo había hecho soñar con infinidad de posibilidades, pero no pudo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no pudo encontrar el coraje para hacer lo que deseaba.

Y así, se enamoró, lentamente, de esos ojos verdes que en su momento supieron más de él que él mismo; de su voz que llegaba a espacios de su alma que no sabía que existían; no pudo reaccionar con presteza para subir sus barreras. Una vez en el mundo al que ella lo había transportado no pudo regresar. Sus movimientos tan sencillos, lo borraron de la realidad. Su espontaneidad y franqueza lo hicieron soñar.

"Eres como mi sol" le había dicho ella en una ocasión y se había sentido el más dichoso de los hombres al escuchar el cumplido. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el sol y la luna, esa era la más cruel y real de las comparaciones.

Había escuchado las historias de aquellos trágicos amantes que habían sido condenados a vivir por siempre alejados. Uno no existía sin el otro, pero jamás podían compartir el mismo cielo. No. Él no quería ser el sol. Él no quería la condena de tenerla siempre cerca, pero sin poder jamás estar a su lado. Quería poder abrazarla, besarla, decirle lo que sentía, amarla, llamarla mía. Pero había perdido su oportunidad.

Solo le quedaba aceptar que si ella era como la luna y él era su sol, entonces tendría que verla desde la distancia, procuraría que su brillo no se apagara, y dejaría que fueran las estrellas las que compartieran su tiempo y espacio. Tendría que resignarse –como el sol lo había hecho ya– a seguir viéndola como a la luna: hermosa, cautivadora, siempre lejana, nunca suya; y tendría que hacerse a la idea de que, así como la luna no pertenece a nadie, él jamás podría llamarla mía. Porque aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, aunque en noches como esa su melancolía demandara su cercanía, y sus manos sus caricias; la verdad era cruel e indubitable: aunque el astro rey la ame con todas sus fuerzas, la luna jamás será del sol.


End file.
